


Happy Easter!

by rk_deviant_800



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, Fluff, Hank Being Awesome, Hank is best dad, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rk_deviant_800/pseuds/rk_deviant_800
Summary: I know it's a little early. Idk I just couldn't stop thinking about Connor and easter egg hunts so I combined them and wrote this.





	Happy Easter!

“Hank, what do humans do on Easter?”

Hank swallowed a bite of his burger and looked over to Connor. The android was analyzing a shop window across the street that was decorated in bright pastel colors. Pictures of baby chicks and bright Easter eggs in a basket covered the big window. A banner reading ‘Happy Easter!’ hung above door. An Easter bunny mascot danced in front of the store, holding a basket full of plastic eggs. A look of curiosity glinted in Connor’s eyes.

“We do all kinds of things. I used to set up egg hunts for Cole. There was a golden egg with a special prize. He always found it in the end. His face would light up whenever he did. Now that you bring it up, I might set one up for you.” Hank answers, a distant look in his eyes.

Connor looked up what an egg hunt is before noticing the look in Hank’s eyes.

“Oh! You don’t have to do that for me, Hank.” he declines, not wanting to give Hank another reminder of his deceased son.

Hank knew what that meant. He had a similar conversation during the holidays. Even when things were tense then, Hank managed to give Connor the best first Christmas. It wasn’t much though. They stayed in and watched corny Hallmark movies all morning then opened presents in the afternoon and watched more movies after that until they both fell asleep.

“Oh no, we’re not having this talk again. I told you, you are my son as much as Cole was. You are not a fucking replacement. You’re gonna have the best damn Easter ever.” Hank says, determined now to see Connor’s face light up like Cole’s did.

“Ok, Hank. I _am_ curious as to how my first Easter will be.” Connor replies, deciding not to argue back.

The next day, Hank brings Connor to a party store to pick up a few supplies. As Hank picks up a few supplies, Connor wonders why Hank insists on doing these things for him even if they bring back unwanted reminders. He’s brought out of his thoughts when Hank calls his name. He looks up to see Hank standing by a shelf full of Easter favors. A lot of brightly colored items catches Connor’s eyes. There are floppy bunny ears, plastic eggs, wind-up chicks, egg painting kits, and a lot of other things.

“See anything you like?” Hank asks when he sees Connor staring at the shelf.

Connor goes to answer that he doesn’t have to buy him anything, but the look Hank gives him shuts him up. He turned back to the shelf and picked out the bunny ears and the wind-up chicks. Shyly, he hands them to Hank who ruffles his hair and takes the items to pay for it. On the way home, Connor slips on the bunny ears and plays with the little toy chicks. Every now and then Hank would glance over to see Connor grinning like a dork as the chicks walked back forth on his lap until they had to be wound up again. Hank couldn’t help but smile himself. Once at home, Connor curiously followed Hank to the kitchen.

“What are we doing next?” Connor asked, hopping up on the counter while Hank opened the fridge and pulled out some eggs he boiled earlier.

“Egg decorating.” Hank simply answered.

Connor watched as Hank unboxed the decorating kit, his head tilting in curiosity.

“Is there anything significant about it?” he asked, picking one up.

“Nah, it’s just fun to do. Besides, I’m not hiding plain eggs for your first hunt. Now help me with this shit.” Hank answered with a grin.

Connor nodded happily and hopped off the counter to stand by Hank. For the rest of the morning, the two decorated eggs until noon. By then, they used up all the dye and got paint all over themselves. When Connor went to go clean up, Hank took that time to quickly put some candy in the plastic eggs and the mystery prize in the golden egg. When Connor came out of the bathroom, Hank had already set the eggs aside to be hidden later. First, Hank took his turn to clean up then he and Connor had lunch. After that, Hank sat Connor down and told Connor the rules of the egg hunt. Once that was done, Hank picked up the eggs and headed to the front door.

“Remember, no peeking out the curtains or using your super scanners. Ok?” Hank said, opening the door.

“Got it, Hank.” Connor answered with a smile.

With that, Hank slipped out of the house to go hide the eggs. Meanwhile, Connor sat in the middle of the living room floor and played with the wind-up chicks. His curiosity grew and grew as he glanced at the window. It was tempting to peek or scan, but he forced himself not to. He wanted to experience this the human way like Hank intended it. An hour passed before Hank came back inside sweaty but as excited as Connor.

“Is it ready? Can I go outside now?” Connor asked with excitement.

Hank chuckled and handed Connor his Easter basket. For a moment he could see a little more of Cole in him. Smiling fondly at him, he ruffled his hair and nodded.

“Have fun, kid.” he said, letting the door swing wide open.

With a delighted sound, Connor bounded out the door and into the yard while Hank hung back at the door way with Sumo. Connor gazed around the yard. The area was dotted with several colorful plastic and real eggs. Some poked out of the bushes and some rested on the fence. Some were also stuck in the flower pots by the door. There were even a few on Hank’s car. Hank then watched as Connor hunted out the easy-to-see eggs first. Connor would light up every time he found a new one. When all the regular eggs were found, Connor then began searching for the golden egg. Hank had made sure to hide it in a hard spot. He used to make it easy for Cole. But Connor wasn’t Cole, so he hid it elsewhere instead of the usual spot behind the bush. Hank watched with a smirk as Connor searched the yard, the android’s LED blinking yellow. He couldn’t help but chuckled when Connor flashed him a pout.

“You’re not using your scanners, are you?” Hank asked, a cheeky grin on his face.

“No. But can’t I at least get a hint as to where the golden egg is?” Connor asked with a whine.

That only made Hank chuckle.

“Nice try but your negotiation skills won’t do shit. I’m not telling you anything.” he answered with a bigger grin.

Connor pouted again and Hank chuckled more. He watched as Connor started looking through the bushes, then under the trash bins, then under the car, and then in the flower pots. Hank could only smirk as Connor looked more and more confused. Connor sighed and pouted at Hank again, making the lieutenant chuckle.

“What?” Hank asked, an amused look on his face.

“Come on! Tell me!” Connor whined in return.

“I’m not telling you, kid. You have to find it on your own or it won’t be as fun.”

Connor pouted once and huffed as he went off to look again. He looked at the roof, on the window sill, bushes again, on the fence, and the flower pots again. When he didn’t find it, he looked around the small lawn again. When he neared the mailbox, he looked back at Hank who shrugged.

“At least tell me if I’m close?” Connor asked, looking around the mailbox.

“Very close, son.” Hank answered with a smirk.

Connor turned back to the mailbox, checking around it once more. Some tall grass had grown there the past few years. Unfortunately for Connor, the golden egg wasn’t there. It took Connor a moment, but he then finally moved to open the mailbox. There sat the plastic golden egg. Behind Connor, Hank couldn’t help but laugh. Connor just sent him one more pout and added the egg to his basket. After that, he closed the mailbox and joined Hank at the door.

“Are golden eggs always this hard to find?” Connor asked, a giggle leaving him as Hank laughed on.

“I usually made it easy for Cole but since you’re advanced and shit, I had to hide it where you’d least expect it.” Hank answered as he calmed down from laughing so much.

“Well, I still had fun, Hank. So, I will let it go for now.”

“Good.”

And with that, the two went back inside and sat in the living room. Hank munched on the boiled eggs while Connor happily opened the plastic ones, lighting up when he got candy or little toys. Then finally he got the golden egg, his excitement growing. He popped the egg open and a bunch of candy fell out along with two tickets.

“Huh?” Connor titled his head in confusion.

“Look closer, kid.” Hank answered, a fond smile on his face.

He watched as Connor read the ticket then drop it on his lap in surprise. A delighted sound left Connor as he threw his arms around Hank. The tickets he received were tickets to the new aquarium that had just opened tomorrow. Officer Wilson gave them to Hank as a thank-you gift for Connor after the revolution.

“Thank you so much, Hank! Are we going tomorrow?” Connor asked, ecstatic and even more excited.

“First thing in the morning.” Hank answered with a grin.

Connor smiled and hugged him tighter, sighing happily when Hank hugged back. Hank was happy to enjoy Easter again. It was a lot better than drowning his memories in another bottle.

“Hank? Can we do this again next year?” Connor asked after a beat of silence.

Hank chuckled and pulled him closer, ruffling his hair.

“Anything for you, son.”


End file.
